Smart power switches (SPSs) may supply power to external loads, even when a device is turned off. For example, when an automobile is parked with the engine off, some loads may be deactivated until the engine is started. An SPS may permit some loads to be activated while the automobile is parked with the engine off. A current consumption while the automobile is parked with the engine off is minimized so that a battery of the automobile has sufficient energy to start the engine.